Winter Wolf
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: After a long time of group missions, Gray decided to go on a solo mission. What will happen on this mission and how will it be when he comes back? (I will write more but for now I only have the prologue and I don't want to spoiler anyone)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone ^-^  
It's been few month since wrote something and I hope that none of you are angry at me for not updating my Stingue story... I will write more chpaters for it to I promise ^-^

* * *

Gray was on a solo mission and compared to the missions he went on with his team, this one sounded quite easy. He had to get rid of a mage that "conjured" wolfs and used them to fight and kill other people, nothing our dear ice-mage couldn't handle. The only problem was that no one really knew if the mage conjured them or if he turned other people or animals into wolfs, but however he did it, it was Gray's job to stop him.

After a quick talk with the mayor, Gray went into the woods, the place where the mayor assumed the mage lived. The ice-mage was nearly halfway through the woods when he suddenly heard deep and loud growls coming from behind him.

He slowly turned around ready to defend himself in case he was attacked. Gray was glad that he did that, because the moment he turned around the wolf, the creature who had growled at him, attacked him.

"Ice-Make: Shield" Just in time he was able to create a shield to protect himself from the colossal fangs that belonged to the wolf, who was the same height if not a bit taller than Gray.

While the wolf tried to bite through Gray's shield, got the ice mage ready to attack.  
"Ice-Make: Hammer" A large hammer fell onto the wolf and knocked it out.

Only a moment after that made a man his way over to where Gray was standing. "This was excellent. I wasn't expecting that you would defeat one of my wolves so fast." The man exclaimed.

"I guess you are the mage that's behind all the wolf attacks?" The ice-mage asked, even if he knew the answer already.

"Yes I am. And I guess you are here to stop me?"

Gray only nodded in response and got ready to attack the mage in front of him. "Ice-Make: Lance" The second the lances were flying towards the mage, he suddenly disappeared and another wolf appeared and got hit by Grays attack. This action surprised the ice-mage which caused his defence to go down. The wolf noticed this and attacked him.

A sharp pain ran through Gray's upper body as he felt the claws of the wolf tear through his skin. The attack caused him to stumble backward. The ice-mage used the short distance to counterattack. "Ice-Make: Hammer" The hammer worked once so he gave it another try. To his luck did the attack work just like the first time. The wolf got knocked out.

Gray looked around, searching for the mage he had to fight, while he froze his bleeding wound shut. The moment he saw the mage he was searching for, he heard him scream "Attack!" and only second later was he surrounded by six wolves, all of them at least at the same height as Gray.

The ice-mage fought against them as best as he could. He got a few scratched here and there but other than that he was unharmed.

"Can you fight me for real now! Without using your damn wolfs!" Gray screamed after he defeated the six wolves.

"My, my, no need to scream like that. If you really want to fight against me, do it." The other mage commented before he launched an attack at Gray, which the ice-mage easily evaded.

"Is that all you can do?" Gray challenged. He wanted a real fight and not knock him out without needing to use his magic.

This seemed to anger the other mage. He began to throw attack after attack at the ice-mage but not one of them landed a hit.

After some time Gray decided that his opponent really couldn't fight on his own and got ready for his only and final hit. "Ice-Blade: Seven Slice Dance" After five of the seven slices did he fell the other mage touch him. He didn't think much of it and just finished his attack.

Once he was sure that the mage wouldn't get up again he made his way back into the city to tell the mayor that he had finished the job. The mayor was really grateful to hear that and offered Gray a place to stay since it was getting late and he knew that it would take the ice-mage a few hours by train to get back home. Gray politely declined. He wanted to go home.

During the train ride back to Magnolia he started to feel a bit off. His head hurt and was a bit dizzy.

The moment he got off the train he also noticed just how tired he was. It was as if he could fall asleep right away and he didn't even know why. Because of that the ice-mage decided to take the short cut through the woods. Sure it was darker, which probably wouldn't help with his sudden fatigue, but this way was the shortest way from the railway station to his home.

Near the end of the wood and only a few minutes until he would reach his home, his head felt like it would explode any second and he dizziness got worse and worse with every step he made. He only managed 9 meters (30ft) before it all got too much and he collapsed.

* * *

What do you think of it?  
Like it or hate it so far?  
Any mistakes I've overread and need to correct?


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it ^-^

* * *

'Why am I lying on the ground and why is it suddenly so dark?' Gray thought after he had come back to consciousness.

He looked around, while still lying on the ground, to find some clues as to how he got there and how long he may have been lying there, but to his disappointment there where non.

'Hmm... Maybe if I try to recall what I did before I woke up, I will be able to find out why and how long I have laid here.' The ice-mage thought. 'I have been on my way back to Magnolia, got off the train and decided to take the short cut through the woods. But this doesn't explain why I'm lying on the ground or for how long...'

For several minutes Gray tried to remember, he really did, but the only result he got was the beginning of a headache. Deciding that he had enough of lying on the floor, he stood up or better said he tried to.

'Why the fucking hell can't I stand up?!' He cursed as he grew more and more impatient. 'I can't really remember what happened. I can't get up. What the hell is going on?' Gray thought while he raised a hand to run it through his hair, something he often did when he was distressed. Halfway throughout the motion the ice-mage abruptly stopped to take a closer look to his hand or what should have been his hand.

'A paw? Why is there a paw instead of my hand?! And is that fur...? Arrg. What the hell happened while I was unconscious?' The ice-mage thought bewildered. It kind of scared him not to know what was wrong all of a sudden but he knew that he had to stay calm if he wanted to find some answers.

After some deep breaths, he decided that he should take a look at the rest of him. He wasn't pleased about what he saw. His whole body was covered in grey fur and looked so tiny compared to his normal height. His hands and feet were now replaced by four small paws and he even saw the tip of what seemed to be a tail. All these things combined with what he remembered from before he collapsed made him come to only one conclusion: he was tuned into a wolf or better said into a pup.

'That asshole! I bet this is the reason why he touched me while I attacked him. He used the last bit of magic he had to turn me into a fucking pup, not even a wolf, only a tiny pup!' The ice-mage screamed or at least tried, because the only sound that came out of his mouth were cute growl combined with some even cuter howls. 'Great I can't even talk! What am I supposed to do now? I can't go home or to Fairy Tail while looking like this and I definitely don't want to stay in the woods...'

Not knowing what else he should do he walked, or better said stumbled since he wasn't used to walk like this, to the edge of the woods. While he walked he thought about what options he had but sadly only found one. He had to go to Natsu. Sure the fire dragon slayer was his rival, a flame brain and an idiot but Gray also was sure that said dragon slayer would never send away a little pup that had nowhere else to stay. On top of that did he still have the wounds on his chest that the second wolf attack had caused. They didn't hurt but were still visible, even through the fur, and if Natsu would send him away hurt and with no place to stay, he sure would tell Erza some stuff Natsu had done just to see his rival getting beaten by her.

Due to all the ideas, about what he could tell Erza, that were running though his head Gray didn't noticed that he was already in front of Natsus' house. Upon this realization he wondered how he found it so easily. Sure he was here a few times but never this late at night nor did he usually walk without watching where he was going.

'So... How do I get Natsu to let me in?' Gray asked himself. After a moment of strong thinking he got an idea.

He scratched at the door and howled as loud as he could, in hope to get the dragon slayers attention. After minutes of scratching and howling Gray gave up. 'Better hearing of a dragon slayer, my ass! I screamed at the top of my lungs and he still didn't hear me!' The ice-mage thought frustrated, while his ears laid flat on his head.

He really didn't know what else he should do, so he just lied down in front of the door and hoped that Natsu would see him when he makes his way out of the door. And so Gray fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I'll try to post the next chapter before Christams but I can't promise you anything.

If you ever got any ideas or wishes about what could happen next just tell me and try to fit it into the story if it doesn't work against what I've already planned.


End file.
